


Good Lies

by Pichitinha



Series: Super-friends [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied OllieDinah, Prompt: Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Dinah expected to find at Ollie's couch was Artemis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that *someone* didn't decide to sacrifice himself so everyone is happy and fine and all.

When Ollie called and asked her to go over saying it was an emergency, a thousand possible scenarios passed through Dinah’s mind. He didn’t sound hurt, but he could have anyone over that was injured, or someone might be having a mental breakdown, there could be villains, someone could have found out his identity. So many things.  
  
Still, she didn’t even get close to the truth.  
  
When she knocked on the door and he opened with a smile, she was startled. He told her to be calm. She entered, uncertain, and stopped dead on her feet. There was no way she was seeing right.  
  
“Artemis?”  
  
The girl got up from the couch and fidget with her hands, a nervous smile gracing her face. “Surprise?”  
  
Her mouth was agape in shock and for the first time in very long she couldn’t find the words to speak.  
  
Artemis was dead. How could she be in the living room?  
  
“I know… I know this is hard. I was just telling Ollie about it. Please listen to me.”  
  
Oliver moved behind her back, but she was back to her own senses in no time. “Ollie, would you excuse us, please.”  
  
“Uh, I don’t think-“  
  
“ _Oliver_.” She warned.  
  
He left quickly and then it was just her staring at the blonde girl in front of her.  
  
People never seemed to understand the fact that the girl was as close to a daughter to Oliver as it would be. And that meant that she played a huge whole in Dinah’s life as well. No one ever seemed to consider that fact that Dinah and Artemis had a very close relationship.  
  
She’d cried for Artemis. She’d mourned her.  
  
“What is this?” She knew she sounded harsh, but she couldn’t care right now.  
  
Artemis sighed. “I was never truly dead. It was a mission.”  
  
“So you lied.” She crossed her arms and waited for the girl to look at her.  
  
“I know it sounds horrible. But really, we couldn’t tell anyone. You, Ollie… my mom…”  
  
“You pretended to be dead for your  _mother_?” Dinah moved forward, getting closer to the girl. “You lied about your death to Paula?”  
  
“Dinah, it was  _necessary_. I know you understand, you have to.”  
  
Technically, Artemis was right. She could understand. She knew what it meant sacrificing for the sake of a mission. But this was  _Artemis_. She thought of Ollie’s crying when he heard the news of her death, of how he said he always hoped he’d be one to take her to the altar on her wedding day.  
  
She never told him she thought Artemis would be a great godmother if they ever had a kid. It was useless, after she passed. But she did and it hurt and she couldn’t stop thinking about all the times she thought about the girl who died too young.  
  
“Dinah.” Artemis said again and moved closer. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you. But it worked out, everything is fine, I’m back.”  
  
Dinah hugged her then, tight. She really was alive. When did things ever work out like that? When did anyone get a second change like this?  
  
“I’m glad you’re ok, Artemis.” She said still hugging the woman. “Promise you won’t lie about stuff like that again. Please.”  
  
She could feel the girl smiling. “I promise.”  
  
“If you need someone to talk, you know I’ll always be available to you.” Dinah offered when they parted.  
  
Artemis smiled. “I appreciate it. But I didn’t call you to see a therapist. I wanted to see my aunt. Can you do that?”  
  
Dinah’s heart stopped at the request, the words being everything she hoped she could hear right now.  
  
“Absolutely.”


End file.
